Life As We Know It
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: After a messy breakup with Terry, Rachel moves to Metropolis. Three years later, she returns to care for the elderly Bruce. When she arrives, Terry is in for a big surprise... TerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So…iluvrobbie is back! #thunder clap# Rachel and Terry will be going through many changes in this story, the first coming in this chapter. On to the story!**

**Oh #blush# I forgot to dedicate this! This is dedicated to PrincessStarryFire cuz she's an awesome reviewer!**

**Without further interruptions from my small brain, on to the story!**

**Life As We Know It**

Prologue- Forever Fades Away

Rachel Grayson and Terry McGinnis were sitting in their American history class while their professor droned on about the fact that one of her ancestors had been in the Battle of Bunker Hill.

"Now, for your midterms, you will write a report on any of the topics we've covered so far. Let me see…twenty-five pages minimum. But as this is your freshman year in college, I'll make it easier by assigning partners. Miss Grayson shall work with Mr. Waters-" Rachel's friend Max's boyfriend turned and smiled at her, "Miss Gibson shall work with Mr. Sullivan-" Max groaned; Alex Sullivan was an obnoxious idiot.

Professor Burke assigned the rest of the pairs as Kevin began talking about the Boston Tea Party.

"Did I miss anyone?" Burke asked.

Terry and Dana Tan, his ex-girlfriend, simultaneously raised their hands.

"Miss Tan and Mr. McGinnis will be partners, then. Class dismissed.

"Hey, baby," Dana cooed, walking up to Terry.

"Don't call me baby," Terry snapped.

"I was thinking…we should totally do our report on Paul Revere," Dana continued, acting as if Terry hadn't even spoken.

"If you insist."

"Meet me in the library at three. Bye baby."

Rachel approached her boyfriend cautiously, knowing how Dana aggravated him.

"Terry?"

"I hate her."

"I know." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. "The sooner you meet her, the sooner the project will be over."

Terry was forced to smile at her. "Where are you headed next?"

"My dorm. I have French and English exams to study for."

"I'll help you with English," Terry offered. "You know I suck at French."

"You don't suck," Rachel said firmly. "Five-thirty sound good to you?"

"Perfect," Terry said. He gave her a quick kiss. "Love you."

"So you're happy with her?" Dana asked for the fiftieth time.

"Yes, I am. Look, Dana, if we have to work together, let's drop all the personal questions. I am completely in love with Rachel."

"If I kissed you right now you wouldn't care?" Dana asked in what would accurately be described as a shocked tone of voice. "You have no feelings for me whatsoever?"

"I don't love you! But I would care if you kissed me. I have a girlfriend. And you cheated on me."

"You kept playing games with me. I wanted to teach you a lesson. But I still love you. Besides, baby, you know you want me."

The way she said it was seductive, and Terry found himself leaning across the table, rapidly closing the distance between their lips.

The next thing Terry knew was he was rubbing the back of his head in pain. He looked around and then noticed something sparkling on the ground. The promise ring he'd given Rachel. She'd seen everything.

'I had an angel and now I've broken her. God I'm an idiot.'

Rachel hurried across the campus to the dorm she shared with Max.

Max was stretched across her bed, reading. She looked up as Rachel entered.

"Hey, what's up? Rach, what's wrong?" Max asked, wrapping am arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"I'm going home."

"Why?"

"T-T-Terry," Rachel stuttered.

Max's eyes narrowed. "Dana got her claws in him again?"

Rachel nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm gonna go home. I can't be here now."

"I'll lend you my notes," Max promised.

"Thanks."

Rachel threw pajamas and a change of clothes in her duffel bag. She got her toothbrush from the bathroom and tossed it in as well.

"Bye," she mumbled to Max, who hugged her.

Then Rachel went across campus once more and got into her car. She went home…to Wayne Manor.

She let herself in quietly, but as she stood by the front entrance, Bruce came from upstairs, Ace at his heels.

"Rachel," Bruce regarded warmly. (A/N about as warm as Bruce can be) "Leave something here?"  
"N-No. I just n-n-needed to come home."

"Would you like some tea?" he asked kindly. (A/N again, as kind as Bruce can be)

"No, thanks. I'm just going to s-sleep, if t-that's alright."

"Of course. Belle is in your room. She hardly leaves it, you know."

"She always was a bit strange."

Rachel started up the stairs.

"Oh, and Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"You'll be fine."

Rachel found that Belle was indeed in her room, curled up on the pillow. Rachel's eyes filled with tears again. Terry had given Belle to her. Rachel carefully removed the cat from the pillow and flung herself on the bed. Belle got on the bed again and mewed sympathetically. Rachel cried herself to sleep.

Hours later, Rachel woke up again. Hey cat was still lying next to her, asleep.

'Why?' Rachel wondered. 'He promised. He promised me forever.'

She swung her legs off the bed and ventured onto her balcony.

The sky had darkened and a pale sliver of moon dimly lit the city.

Rachel gazed at the tall skyscrapers almost affectionately. She was a city girl at heart; whether Jump or Gotham, she liked to be surrounded by tall buildings.

A little bird swooped from the sky, landing on the tiny wall enclosing Rachel's balcony. The bird hopped over to Rachel, obviously unafraid.

She recognized the type almost immediately. "You're a robin, just like my Daddy. Maybe he sent you to me."

The robin lightly pecked her hand, which was resting on the wall.

"Daddy," she whispered. She them proceeded to tell the robin what had happened.

It pecked her hand again and flew off.

"Rachel?"

Terry. How could he show up like that?

"What?" Rachel snapped coldly.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you," she said flatly.

"Rachel…I hate her. You know that."

Terry moved closer, trying to put an arm around her.

"You looked pretty chummy to me," she replied.

"That was-"

"A mistake," Rachel finished. "You hate her; she hurt you. But you still kissed her. I can't forgive you for that."

"Maybe not now. Hate me or love me, we have a responsibility to Gotham."

Rachel slapped him across his face. "I quit," she seethed.

"B-"

"Get out."

"Rach-"

"Get out."

He left, dejected.

"Now you can be happy," she whispered.

"You're crazy," Max insisted.

"I'm going to Metropolis. That doesn't mean I'm crazy."

"Gotham needs Firewing," Max said quietly.

"Dana can be his Firewing," Rachel snapped.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Max. You're like a sister to me. I'll visit, I promise."

"I'll give him a bad reputation if it makes you feel better."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks." Placing one last pair of jeans in her suitcase, she shut it with a small _click._

She'd collected the few things she'd had at Bruce's and put them in her car already. She got into her car and headed to Kansas.

**#Gasps# OMG! They broke up! #Panics until reminded she already knew this# R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is set three years later. Rachel still lives in Metropolis and is the editor at the Daily Planet. She keeps in touch with Bruce and calls him regularly.**

Chapter One-There's a Kid in the Batcave

'Come on, Bruce, I know you're there,' she thought impatiently as she waited for her grandfather to pick up the phone.

"Ah, Rachel. Nice to hear from you."

"Hi, Bruce. Are you feeling OK? You don't look so good," Rachel replied, concerned.

"I'm eighty-seven years old. I'm not supposed to look good," he growled.

"True."

"How's Kent and the rest of the Metropolis crowd?"

Bruce's eyes flashed and Rachel got the real question easily.

"She's fine. Growing up fast, though."

"Well, Metropolis is a far better place for her to grow up than Gotham City."

"Agreed. I've got an article to finish and a layout to arrange, so I'll let you go."

"Alright. Your parents would be proud of you, Rachel. Especially for doing this by yourself."

"Thanks Bruce. I do wonder sometimes."

Bruce coughed suddenly, a loud hacking cough that made Rachel worry. It also made her finalize her decision.

"Take some medicine or something," she instructed.

She hung up the phone and gathered her papers. Rachel called a quick staff meeting and explained she'd e-mail assignments from Gotham.

"Your grandfather is sick?" asked Jesse Palmer.

"Yes," Rachel replied sadly. "I have to take care of him."

"What about-"

"She's going too. It's going to be just fine."

"But Miss Grayson, we need you here," Michelle Brown pleaded.

"You'll be fine, Michelle. You won't even know I'm gone."

Rachel made one stop on her way home. She let herself into her apartment, smiling at the tiny form she carried. She turned on the news, tucked the tiny form in, and began to pack for the trip to Gotham. It was nearly ten o'clock when she left, holding a thermos of coffee in her hand. After making sure the suitcases were in the trunk, she took off.

It was three a.m. when she arrived. She lifted the tiny form carefully and held the suitcases in her other hand. She'd come in through the cave, so she had no keys to worry about.

Rachel trudged up the stairs wearily. She found her old bedroom, ticked the tiny form in again and changed into pajamas. She collapsed into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, entering the main dining room to find a small feast laid out on the long table.

"Taking care of you. You need it. Look at yourself, Bruce. You know you're sick."

"If you think you're taking care of me, Rachel, go ahead and think so. You made breakfast. Since when can you cook?"

"Since I was seven. You just never asked. I made bacon, eggs, blueberry muffins and apple juice. No more coffee for you."

"I am not a child, you know. Where's McGinnis?"

Rachel's face stiffened. "Haven't seen him. Why?"

"He usually comes by before work to get some coffee and discuss possible leads on any cases we might have. That's all."

"Oh. Sit down, Bruce, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Where's-"

"Watching a movie upstairs. She's got her toys, too, so she won't be poking around and accidentally finding the Batcave."

"Wouldn't want her to become her namesake, would we?"

"No. Not ever," Rachel said firmly.

"Bruce?"

"Dining room."

Rachel hurried into the kitchen.

"Was someone here?" Terry asked suspiciously.

"Nurse," Bruce replied.

"Oh," Terry said mildly, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Anything interesting happen last night?" Bruce inquired.

"I stopped a robbery by the Jokers, but nothing from Corpus."

"Shame you don't have Firewing," the older man remarked casually.

Terry flinched at the name Firewing. Rachel, his Rachel, had been Firewing.

Hoping Bruce hadn't noticed, Terry asked, "Why do you bring her up?"

"I talked to her yesterday, is all."

"How is she?" Terry wanted to know.

"Fine, just fine."

"She won't some home, will she?"

"To Rachel, home was Jump City before her father died. She has never been quite the same as she was when she was eight years old."

'So true,' Rachel thought.

"No one deserves that kind of pain," Terry said fiercely.

"My thoughts exactly. If you don't go soon you'll be late."

"I'm gone. I'll be by later, OK?"

"Knock your socks off."

Terry rolled his light gray eyes and left.

"He misses you, you know," Bruce remarked quietly.

"It's his own fault," Rachel said cruelly.

"Maybe."

Bruce's simple sentence rung in Rachel's head all day. As she typed her article, she thought maybe she'd been wrong to leave Gotham. At the park, she realized Terry had wanted to explain and apologize. Maybe it hadn't been his fault. Perhaps her aching, lonely heart had caused this pain. Sure, Terry had been part of the equation, but she had really been most of it.

"Mommy! Watch me!"

Rachel smiled as a little girl slid down a slide. The little girl laughed and played as if she'd never been unhappy. Rachel herself had been like that, before her Daddy had died. Gathering up her bundle, she returned to Bruce's.

Terry entered the Batcave, angry that Corpus had gotten away again.

"A, B, C, D…"

'I must be going crazy. I hear someone singing the ABC song.'

"G, H, I, J…"

He turned a chair around to sit down, but he couldn't. A little girl was already sitting there.

**Dun, dun, dun! #Gasp# A little girl in the Batcave? Whatever shall Terry do?**

**R&R!**

**-iluvrobbie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two-Daughter

"Battaman!" shrieked the girl.

"Oh, right," Terry muttered, removing his mask. "Uh, hi."

"Battaman cool! Save Godam Cidy!"

"Yeah. You're a pretty girl. What's your name, pretty girl?"

"Robin," the child squeaked.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl. What's your Mommy's name, Robin?"

"Rachel," Robin answered. "You know Mommy?"

"Yes. Well, I did anyway. What's your Daddy's name?"

"I've never met him. Mommy told me his name once, but I don't remember. What's your name, anyway?" Robin asked.

"Matt," Terry replied, saying the first name that popped into his head. "Let's go find your Mommy, Robin. She must be thinking you've gotten lost in this big house. I don't think she'd leave you down here by yourself."

Terry quickly changed (Robin was absorbed by the many buttons on Bruce's computer) and offered Robin a hand. She took it willingly.

They found Rachel by the kitchen, looking as if a nervous breakdown was about to occur.

"Mommy!"

Rachel turned, a look of relief spreading across her pretty face. Robin ran towards her mother, who swooped up her daughter in one fluid motion.

"Robin," Rachel murmured. "I told you no exploring in Grandpa's house. It's too big; you'll get lost."

"I'm sowey Mommy. But Matt helped me."

"Matt?"

Looking away from her little girl, she noticed Terry for the first time.

"Matt."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Come on Robin. It's bedtime."

"Mommy," Robin pleaded. "I wanna stay awake wiff you."

"Bed," Rachel said firmly.

She walked away with Robin briskly.

Arriving at the room Bruce had said Robin could stay in, the young adult and her child entered. Robin was changed into pajamas and tucked in to the "big girl bed."

"Story?" Robin asked hopefully.

"No, sweetie. If you had been a good little girl and not gone exploring, you could have a story. That's your punishment."

Rachel turned off the lights and returned downstairs to the kitchen, where she found Terry.

"Terry," she said softly.

"Rachel."

Half of her wanted to run into his arms where she knew she'd be taken care of and the other half wanted to return to Metropolis and never see him again.

The first half won out and she threw herself at him, knowing he'd catch her.

"Um, OK."

"I missed you," she sobbed.

"I missed you, too," Terry whispered, stroking her hair.

Rachel yanked herself out of his caring embrace. "I guess we have to talk."

"We have a lot to talk about."

"Let's get some coffee," Rachel suggested.

Terry started a pot of coffee. While waiting for it to brew, both were silent.

"Here," Terry said, pressing a mug into her hands. "So how's Metropolis?"

"It's great. I love working at the Daily Planet. I was really shocked when the old editor retired and chose me as her successor."

"May I remind you that the old editor was Lois? Anyway, you're a great writer."

Rachel blushed. "Thanks."

"I read and save every article you write."

"That means a lot to me. If you knew I was in Metropolis how come you never looked for me?" she inquired.

"I only knew because Bruce only takes the Daily Planet. I didn't really think you'd want to see me again anyway."

"I was angry, but I'll always be happy to see you," Rachel told him gently. "I like Metropolis, though. My staff is very respectful of me, especially considering I'm only twenty-one and they're all at least thirty. I get to see the Kents and Kara, too. I always wanted to know them better; I only met them twice growing up. I have friends, too. Katrina and Amy; they're great. No where near as cool as Max," she added almost regretfully.

"No one is as cool as Max. I tried to talk to her after you left but she wouldn't open her mouth. Does she know about…Robin?" Terry asked softly.

"Max knew about Robin before anyone else did."

Terry was silent, trying to remember exactly what Robin looked like. Her eyes…they were a light gray, just like his. But it couldn't be…could it?

"How old is she?" he inquired suspiciously.

"Two and a half."

"You and I broke up three years ago…she's mine isn't she?"

Rachel lowered her head, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Rachel." Terry tenderly cupped her chin in his hand and raised it, forcing her to look at him. Rachel's jade eyes were tear-filled.

"I'm sorry, OK?"

"Oh, Rachel," Terry whispered, expertly pulling her onto his lap.

"I-I was scared," she stuttered.

"Scared," he repeated almost arrogantly.

"I was eighteen and pregnant, Terry. I thought the baby's Daddy didn't love me, as I found him with his ex-girlfriend. You'd be scared, too," Rachel said sharply.

"I guess I would be," he admitted.

"Please don't hate me," Rachel pleaded.

"I will never hate you."

"So now what do we do?"

"I have no idea. But I do know it'll be OK in the end. I promise."

"I'm going to trust you, McGinnis," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Batgirl is back, then."

Rachel opened her mouth, ready with a comment about not being Batgirl when she was interrupted by a shrill scream.

"Robin," Rachel whispered urgently. She got off of Terry and raced to the second floor.

"It's OK, angel. Mama's here."

Robin continued to scream, a bit muffled by Rachel's shoulder.

"What happened? Come on sweetheart, please stop crying. Please, angel. Mommy can't help if she doesn't know what happened."

Robin stopped wailing. "Nightmare. No Mommy," she whimpered, clearly frightened.

"Oh, Robin," Rachel whispered, holding her child to her chest. "Mommy's here; it was just bad dream," she added soothingly.

"Mommy stay wiff me?" Robin asked, her voice still trembling.

"Of course."

"Nightwing?"

"OK." Rachel dug through her daughter's duffel bag until she found a nightlight shaped like a bird. She plugged it in. Robin, of course, had no knowledge of the fact that her grandfather had been known as Nightwing and no idea it hurt her mother to hear the name.

Rachel tucked Robin in again. She made sure Robin was holding her bear (Mr. Fluffers, he was called by the child) and read her a story.

Soon enough, Robin became drowsy and fell asleep.

"Goodnight, angel.

Rachel quietly exited the bedroom to see Terry standing in the hall.

"She loves you," he said simply.

"I'm all she's ever known."

"About that."

"I'm sorry," you know."

"I know," he replied, gathering her in his arms.

"You should hate me."

"Well you should hate me."

Rachel smiled slightly. "I guess we're even."

"Definitely even. Do you wanna…just hang out for awhile?"

Rachel's face fell. "I'd love to, but I have a layout to finish and send to the Planet."

Terry looked crestfallen. "Oh."

"But…it's on my laptop!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Great. Go get it and I will see you in the library."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

A few hours later, after Rachel's layout had been finished and a long conversation about Metropolis and Terry's life in Gotham (he worked part time as a police officer and the other half as Bruce's assistant directing the goings on at Wayne-Powers) had trailed off to nothing, Rachel's eyes began to droop.

"You're tired," Terry said concernedly upon noticing this.

"I'm fine," Rachel insisted but couldn't stifle a huge yawn.

"Go to bed."

"I AM NOT TIRED."

"Batgirl," he said warningly.

"It's Firewing and you know it," she yawned.

A second later she was asleep in her chair.

"My Batgirl," Terry whispered, scooping her into his arms easily.

He carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the comfy bed.

After pulling the blankets from under her exhausted body and spreading them over her, he couldn't resist lying down next to her and wrapping his muscular arm around her slim waist. It felt natural to hold her close. She was his Rachel and always would be.

"My Rachel," he whispered into her hair. The young man's eyes shut and he fell asleep.

**So…here it is! Gasp Terry is a Daddy! What will baby Robin say when she discovers the nice man she knows as Matt is her Daddy? Stick around to find out! And to find out sooner, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three-Sweet Dreams Princess

"Mommy?" Robin asked as she toddled into the room. After seeing her Mommy and the nice man she knew as Matt wrapped in each other's arms, her light gray eyes widened.

"Oh," she whispered solemnly.

Robin decided not to bother her mother and tottered down stairs.

"Robin?"

It was Bruce, suspicious that Rachel would let Robin "explore" Wayne Manor alone, especially after Robin had been missing for almost three hours the night before.

"Grandpa!" the toddler exclaimed happily.

"Where's your mother?" Bruce asked her, noticing Robin was still in her PJs.

"Sleeping," Robin replied. "Matt there too."

"Matt?" He of course recognized Matt to be Terry's brother but Matt was fifteen. He wouldn't be in Rachel's room.

"Show me," Bruce insisted.

"OK."

Robin led Bruce back to the second floor, stopping in front of Rachel's door.

"Be very quiet," she whispered.

Bruce impatiently opened the door and saw that Rachel and Terry lay in the bed, not Rachel and Matt.

"See? Matt."

"Robin, that's Terry. Come on; let's see if we can find you something to eat for breakfast."

Rachel stirred slightly and felt someone's arms enclosed around her tightly.

'Did I- no, I didn't,' she thought.

Turning around, Rachel saw it was Terry, and much to her relief, he was still fully dressed.

"Terry," Rachel hissed.

"Wassa matta?" he asked groggily.

"Nothing. It's just time to get up," Rachel said.

"Are we married? Why are we in the same bed?"

"No, we're not married, Terry. Apparently I fell asleep and you brought me back here. And then, seeing as how you're a creepy stalker, you got into bed with me."

"Creepy stalker?"

"I haven't had coffee yet," Rachel said dismissively.

"Right," he teased.

Rachel snuggled against him. She'd missed the safety if his strong arms since they'd broken up.

"Hey you know what?" Terry asked slowly.

"What?"

"We have to tell my mom."

"She'll hate me," Rachel declared.

"The situation, not you. She'll hate the situation."

"Your mom never liked me and you know it," Rachel said.

"OK, maybe she didn't. But if she won't talk to us, she'll never see her granddaughter. I know she wouldn't want that."

'Us," Rachel repeated thoughtfully. "Funny, I don't remember getting back together."

"Rach-" Terry began.

"I'm hungry. I'm getting breakfast."

She untangled herself from Terry and went downstairs.

"Rachel," Terry said again.

"We'll talk later," she replied.

"Rachel Anne Korilaire Grayson!"

"Uh, Bruce? What's wrong?"

"You were in bed with Terry," Bruce hissed. "A fine example to set for your daughter."

"Where is she?" Rachel asked hastily.

"She's eating a muffin. Really quick of you two, considering that you're not even together."

"We didn't do anything," Terry said from behind Rachel.

Bruce snorted. "Right."

"We didn't."

"OK, sure."

"I'm hungry," Rachel announced again. "I'm getting breakfast."

She walked past Bruce and into the main dining room, Terry following closely behind.

"Mommy!" Robin giggled happily.

"Good morning, Princess," Rachel replied, kissing her daughter.

"Mr. Matt! How come grandpa called you Terry?"

"Mama will explain later, Robin," Rachel said patiently.

"Park?" Robin asked hopefully.

"OK," Terry said before Rachel could respond.

"Terry-"

"We'll talk about this later," he mimicked.

He picked the little girl up and began carrying her towards the car.

"She's not dressed. You can't take her out in public in pajamas!"

"Oh."

"You're crazy," she muttered as she took Robin from him.

"Aren't we all sane in a crazy world?" Terry countered playfully.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went to the second floor.

"Mommy?" Robin asked when they were alone in the bedroom.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Terry is my Daddy, isn't he? I remember now that his name is Terry."

The child's eyes looked so hurt and betrayed.

Rachel bit her lip. "Yes, Robin, Terry is your Daddy."

"Does he love me?"

"Course he does. He's your Daddy."

"If he's my Daddy, how come you're not married?"

"You'll understand when you're older. Let's get you dressed. Daddy wants to take you to the park."

"Kay."

Robin was dressed and zipped into a jacket when Rachel brought her back to Terry.

"Daddy."

Terry froze. He gave Rachel a look that clearly said, "You told her?"

She shook her head.

"Yes Princess. I'm Daddy. Let's go to the park."

Terry lifted his tiny princess and left Wayne Manor.

Father and daughter came back several hours later, Robin clutching an ice cream cone with chocolate smeared all over her face.

"Mommy! Daddy and me went to the park, saw monkeys at the zoo and got a ice cream! You shoulda come," Robin said excitedly as she climbed into Rachel's lap.

"It was a daddy/daughter thing Robin. Sounds like you had fun though."

"I think it's time for a nap," Terry mumbled.

"I'll wash her face and tuck her in," Rachel offered.

"It's me that needs the nap," he groaned. "She reminds me of her Uncle Matt."

Robin yawned suddenly. "Nigh-nigh," she murmured.

"I've got her," Terry said.

He took the child from Rachel and brought her into her bedroom. Terry lovingly tucked his daughter in and pecked her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Princess."

**Yay! Another chapter completed! I've updated both ongoing stories this weekend, so I'm taking a tiny break. Please expect an update for this by Wednesday and Life or Something Like It should be up next weekend.**

**-iluvrobbie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four- When I'm Angry

After Bruce had taken his medicine and Rachel had bullied him into taking a nap, Terry approached her.

"Can we talk now?"

Rachel nodded. "We need to."

Terry pulled her into her room and closed the door. "Robin knows I'm her father," he said simply.

"Yeah, she does. What, did you expect her not to want to know who he was?"

"I thought maybe we'd explain together!" he shouted angrily.

"She asked me, Terry! What was I supposed to say?" Rachel countered defiantly.

"I don't know! Maybe that I wanted to talk with her, too?"

Rachel bit her lip. "I think she needed to know the truth, Terry," she said quietly.

"I need to know the truth, too!"

Rachel began to cry. "I'm sorry."

Immediately he felt guilty. "I'm sorry, too." He held her close, rocking her back and forth. She pulled away after being somewhat comforted.

"So here we are," she said softly.

"Here we are. I don't think wither of us have been completely honest with how we feel."

"I know I haven't," Rachel admitted. "I'm trying to be civil, being as we have a child. I'm still angry, though. You just had to kiss Dana."

"I'm still mad at myself for that. But you're not the only one who should be angry. I'm mad at you, too."

"Things will never be the same between us, Terry. You know that, right?" Rachel asked, her voice grim.

"I know. They weren't the same after you ran off to Metropolis. Three months pregnant, I might add," Terry spat.

"I'm sorry OK?" Rachel shouted.

"Sorry you didn't have the guts to tell me you were pregnant? Sorry you kept my child from me for two and a half years? Sorry that I wasn't there to see her first step, hear her first word? Sorry that when she cried as a baby and wanted a daddy I wasn't there? Because that's why I'm angry. Why you would do these things, I'll never know."

"I did what I thought was best for us, Terry! Us, Robin and you in general."

"What would have been best would have been for you to tell me you and I were going to have a child!" Terry yelled.

"Please," Rachel pleaded. "Just listen to me."

Terry's face softened. "I'll listen."

The two young adults sat down on her neatly made bed.

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was afraid to tell you. I was afraid you'd break up with me," Rachel said shakily. "Or worse: drop out of school, get a job and do your best to support me."

"How could that be worse than breaking up?" Terry asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Do you know how proud your mom was when you got accepted at Gotham U? And Bruce was proud, too. It's a good school, Terry. I couldn't take you from school and break your mom's heart." Rachel explained.

"But to not even tell me? I mean come on. To not even tell me I was going to be a father?"

"I'm sorry Terry. You know I am."

"I know. I think we should be friends now, just get to know each other again."

Rachel nodded. "Alright. Do you remember how we met?" she asked dreamily.

"February 2042, Bruce's gym. You kicked my butt."

"You were cute, though, trying to get a rematch," Rachel said fondly.

"Hey Batgirl? Do you think we'll ever be more than friends again?" Terry sounded rather scared.

"Maybe…if you're lucky."

Robin tottered into the room, clutching Mr. Fluffers and looking sleepy.

"Somebody shoutin'," she said groggily.

"It's OK Princess," Terry told her gently as he picked her up.

"Daddy," she giggled happily.

"It's still nap time," sweetheart," Rachel interjected. She took the child from Terry. "Daddy's being silly."

Terry looked indignant. "Mommy's crazy."

"Say goodnight to Daddy, Robin."

Rachel hurried down the hall to Robin's room. The child was tucked in again.

Terry playfully wrapped an arm around her waist when she returned.

"Clearly we can't just be friends."

"We've got to," he informed her seriously. He let go of her.

"Right. Why don't you call your mom and tell her we'll be by tomorrow?"

"OK."

Terry left.

'He looks good,' Rachel thought.

Sighing, she found her cell phone. After dialing, a pretty girl with violet hair and green eyes answered. (A/N Raven and BB's daughter.)

"Hey Arella. Is your mom there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. How's baby Robin?" Arella Logan squealed.

"Robin's fine, Rella. Can I talk to your mom now?"

Arella's face fell. "MOM!"

Rachel heard Raven's reply of "Who is it?"

"It's Rachel."

"Hi Rachel. Nice to hear from you. Is something wrong?" Raven looked concerned.

"No, I just wanted to check in. I haven't talked to you in awhile."

"We're all fine. Are you at Bruce's?" Raven wanted to know.

"Yes, Rae. I'm at Bruce's."

"Have you seen Robin's father?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. We're trying to be friends again."

"Well, that's good. Robin needs her father. Give her a big hug from her aunt Raven, OK?"

Rachel smiled. "Will do. Bye Raven."

"Bye."

Rachel leaned backwards into her pillows. Terry reentered, looking grim.

"We're supposed to be there at six-thirty tomorrow for dinner," he said.

"Did you say we have…a little girl?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"No. I just said you had come home and we wanted to tell her something."

"Oh. How do you think she'll take it?"

"You said yourself she never liked you," Terry said, lying down beside her.

"She didn't. She thought I was going to cheat on you like Dana did."

"It's a mom thing, I guess," Terry chuckled.

"I suppose."

"I feel so bad that I wasn't there for you, Rach. A baby. I didn't help you take care of our child."

"You didn't know," Rachel said gently, resting her head on his chest.

"If I hadn't kissed her, our lives would have been different. This is my fault."

"No, Terry. It takes two to tango and you know that. We were children playing adult games and we had to face a consequence. Not that she's bad; I love her."

"Me, too. She's so sweet and innocent."

"She's a baby. Of course she's innocent."

"She has an amazing family," Terry joked. "Titans for grandparents, Firewing for a mother and Batman for a father."

"Yes," Rachel murmured. "She's super."

**I am truly sorry for the wait! I've been super busy! I promise I will get the next chapter up quickly!**

**-robbie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five- Of Grandparents, Uncles, and Arguments

Terry and Rachel stood on the doorstep, a nervous Robin behind them, clutching her mother's right leg since Rachel refused to pick the child up.

They were at Mrs. McGinnis's home for dinner. The adults were slightly afraid of what her reaction to Robin would be.

Terry's brother Matt answered the door, a cell phone in hand.

"Mom they're here!" Matt yelled.

Mrs. McGinnis hurried form the kitchen to the door.

"Terry!" she cried, hugging her oldest son. "Rachel," she added sourly, eyeing her with distaste.

"It's nice to see you again, Mary," Rachel said politely.

"Mrs. McGinnis, please," the older woman snapped harshly.

"Aren't you going to ask us inside?" Terry asked, reminding his mother that they were indeed still outside.

"Oh, of course, come in, come in." Then she noticed the tiny hands gripping Rachel's leg. "What on earth has attached itself to you?"

Rachel carefully leaned down, untangled Robin and picked her up.

"You have a child," Mary said quietly. Remembering her manners, Mrs. McGinnis closed her mouth. "Dinner must be getting cold," she said finally. "Matt, stop calling Kate or I am going to take your cell phone and you will never see it again."

She bustled off to the kitchen, mumbling about bed hoppers.

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to Rachel.

"She's a pretty baby, Rachel. I bet I know who her dad is."

"Don't say anything to Mom, Matt," Terry snapped.

"I knew it!" Matt yelled triumphantly.

"How did I not see that one coming?" Terry groaned.

"Come and eat!"

Mary had made a big pot of spaghetti. The five ate in silence, with the exception of Robin, who was giggling happily and saying, "Spaghetti good!"

"I can't stand this any longer. Who is this child's father?" Mary demanded.

"I am," Terry said calmly.

"Don't try to defend her, Terry. You shouldn't have to lie to your own mother just because she can't keep her hands to herself," Mrs. McGinnis spat.

"Mom, this really is my child. I swear it."

Mary's face softened. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. McGinnis. I never meant for this to happen," Rachel said.

"You can't have been older than nineteen when she was born, dear. That's really young for a mother."

"She was born the day after my nineteenth birthday. But I love my Robin," Rachel replied.

"Robin," Mary repeated thoughtfully. "I like it."

Matt had picked up his niece. "Hello, Robin, I'm your uncle Matt."

"Finish your dinner, Matt," his mother said, taking the baby form him. "Pretty baby Robin," she cooed.

Terry put his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "See, she's not mad."

"But you can see where I thought she might be."

"True," he replied. "But now she's gone into Grandma Mode."

"So we turned out OK," Rachel said.

"Yeah, we did. Who knows, maybe Firewing will fly again."

"Maybe."

After freeing Robin from her grandmother, Terry brought Rachel home.

"Night, Rach."

"Night, Terry." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I've really missed you, Rach. Promise me you won't run away again."

"I…can't. I have to go…Bruce…take…medicine…Robin…bed."

She hurried inside, leaving a very confused Terry to go home to his empty and cold apartment.

"Bruce?" Rachel called, entering the Batcave. She saw him hunched over, typing furiously.

"Time to take your medicine, Bruce."

He growled incoherently in response.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Corpus. He's up to something…I'm trying to piece it together," Bruce mumbled.

"Didn't you hang up the cape twenty-five years ago? Terry is Batman now. Besides, you need to rest," Rachel said in the patient tone of one explaining one and one makes two.

"I'm not a child, Rachel! I know what needs to be done and that's helping Terry catch Corpus!" Bruce shouted angrily.

"Well excuse me for caring!"

"If you cared about your responsibility to Gotham you wouldn't have left!"

"I was pregnant! Me fighting crime pregnant wasn't a good idea!"

"And whose fault is it that you were pregnant?" Bruce asked, rather calmly.

"So that's how it is, huh? I uproot myself and my daughter to come home and take care of you and this is how you say thank you? Fine! I don't care. I'll be going back to Metropolis tomorrow!"

"Rachel," Bruce wheezed.

She turned back to face him and instantly felt guilt.

"Call…Terry…heart attack," he said, still wheezing.

Rachel pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number for Terry's cell. She'd kept it just in case of an emergency.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Get back to Bruce's now," Rachel said, clearly panicking.

"I'm on my way."

"Miss Grayson? Dr. Winters needs to speak with you," a chubby nurse said, coming up to where she and Terry sat in the waiting room. A sleeping Robin at on Terry's lap. Rachel stood, trembling, and followed the nurse down the hall.

"Miss Grayson, Mr. Wayne is stable. He should be just fine with rest and taking his medicine regularly. How did this happen, anyway?" Dr. Winters inquired.

"We got into an argument and then…he was wheezing and wanting to go to the hospital."

"I see," Dr. Winters said. "He has-"

"High blood pressure, I know. It was accidental, rest assured."

"Well, he has a good chance of survival if he learns to control his temper."

Rachel nodded. "Agreed."

"I have to go check on him. I'll inform you of any changes."

Rachel nodded again and went back to sit with Terry. She rested her head in his shoulder.

"He's gonna be OK, right Mommy?" Robin asked sleepily.

"The doctor said he should be fine. He has to be careful with his temper and he'll be OK again."

Robin climbed onto her mother's lap. "I hope he will be OK."

"Me too, Robin, me too."

The child fell asleep again, comforted by Rachel's tender hug.

"He is going to be all right, isn't he?"

"That's what the doctor said, Terry."

"I just thought that maybe you told Robin that so she wouldn't worry."

"Terry…this is my fault." Her eyes were tear-filled.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is," Rachel insisted.

Terry took Robin and put her on another chair. He then pulled Rachel onto his lap. Rachel cried as he held her close.

"What if he dies, Terry? Then it will be my fault and-"

"No, Rach. He started the fight, didn't he? He's stubborn and you know it," Terry said gently.

"But I-my-I hate myself."

"Please don't hate yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"It's not fair. I've lost both of my parents. I need him in my life, he's always been there. Who else will I have?"

"Me and Robin," Terry said quietly.

"Yeah but-"

"I love him too, Rachel. I love him too."

**Dun dun dun! Wow, they went through a lot of changes in this chapter, didn't they? Review!**

**Hugs to Kory-Ana-Star and PrincessStarryFire for being the only reviewers for the last chapter!**

**#Kory-Ana-Star and PrincessStarryFire run far away#**

**Love, **

**Robbie**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six- Mirror Mirror

"Have you seen the quack who calls himself a doctor?" Terry growled, finding Rachel in the waiting room. He'd just gotten off of work, as he was still in a police officer's uniform.

"No, Terry. I haven't. All I know is I've been sitting here all day waiting for news," Rachel replied, standing.

"Where's Robin?"

"Your mom has her. I didn't think I could handle a two year old and the doctors, though I haven't been told anything."

"I'm going to find that idiot who claims he's a doctor and get an update," terry said.

"Don't go yet. I've been alone all day," Rachel pleaded, giving him the puppy dog pout.

"You're lucky you're so beautiful," Terry mumbled.

"Thank you," Rachel said sweetly.

"Miss Grayson?" Dr. Winters called.

"How is he?" Rachel asked urgently.

"He's stable."

"I knew he was stable yesterday!"

"He's definitely going to survive, Miss Grayson. Mr. Wayne has started breathing on his own again; he's sleeping. You can go see him now."

"Terry's coming too," Rachel stated, gesturing to him.

"I'm afraid if he's not immediate family to Mr. Wayne he'll have to wait."

"Terry is like a son to Bruce. He's coming," Rachel stated firmly.

"I'm going."

"Fine," Dr. Winters said. "Mr. Wayne is in room 202."

Bruce was indeed sleeping, multiple machines by his bed humming and occasionally beeping.

"Bruce is the last person I ever thought I'd see here," Terry said quietly.

"Exactly," Rachel agreed.

"It's surreal to see him here."

"I know. He's gone through so much, especially after Diana died."

"Diana?" Terry asked.

"Wonder Woman," Rachel sad simply. "They were engaged."

"Bruce was engaged?"

"He didn't tell you? No, I guess he wouldn't," Rachel said slowly.

"Was she the one with the black hair? In the pictures Bruce has in his office, I mean."

"Yeah. She was beautiful, wasn't she?" Rachel inquired.

"Bruce admitted he loved her? Interesting."

"She died about a month before they were supposed to get married. Bruce wouldn't speak for months; I thought he'd died with her," Rachel said softly.

"Then she died in the League War," Terry said slowly.

"The mutant leader kidnapped her and Bruce and made Bruce watch her being tortured. He couldn't do anything."

"No wonder he's so cold," Terry said.

"Don't tell him I told you. I get the feeling if he wanted you to know he would have told you."

"I won't," Terry promised. "Don't join the League and die in a war," he added, pulling her into a loving hug.

"I have no reason to join the League," Rachel said stiffly.

"You refuse to be Firewing again?"

"No," Rachel spat, untangling herself from him. "I have a daughter to raise."

"We," Terry corrected. "She's our daughter."

"I'm going back to Metropolis."

"But what-"

"Robin and I are going back to Metropolis after Bruce has recovered."

"I'm her father. I should be around if she needs me."

"We can discuss this later. He's awake," Rachel said, gesturing to Bruce.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bruce asked.

"How much medication are you on? That was almost funny."

"It could hardly be described as paradise," Rachel grumbled.

"Where's your kid?"

"With Mrs. McGinnis," Rachel said.

"Now, can we see about getting me home?" Bruce queried, regaining his serious tone.

"Well-"

Rachel was cut off by Bruce going back to sleep.

"Am I that boring?"

"No," Terry replied. "He just had a heart attack."

"I wonder what he was thinking, trying to go home so fast," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Well you know Bruce. He thinks the longer he's away, the more chance someone has to find the Batcave."

"Good point."

"Now, can we talk about you going back to Metropolis? I waited three years to hold you again and you just want to run away?" Terry asked quietly.

"I didn't run away," Rachel replied angrily. "I was pregnant, remember?"

"But you wouldn't have left if I hadn't messed up."

"Yes, I would have. The only difference is you would've known about the baby."

"I don't believe you," he said flatly. "I know you Rachel. And I-"

"You love me, I know."

"Please give me another chance," Terry pleaded. "If not for me then for Robin."

"You don't even know _why _I left do you?" Rachel questioned.

"You were mad," Terry said simply.

"That's not it. I would have left even if you hadn't kissed Dana, for the baby. I left for two other reasons, one being that I was angry," Rachel spat.

"Then what's the other?"

Rachel turned away. "I was- you broke my heart."

"Rachel," he said softly. "I'm sorry. I would never hurt you purposely; you know that. Dana was… I don't know… seductive. I thought I loved her when we were dating, but I didn't. You're the only woman I'll ever love."

"I was always afraid you'd go back to her. I mean, why would you, who could have any girl he wants, be happy with me?" Tears fell like rain from Rachel's eyes.

"I don't understand," Terry said slowly.

"Look at me, Terry! I'm half alien."

"Oh, Rachel. Being half Tamaranian doesn't make you any less beautiful."

"It makes me different."

"It makes you special," Terry said, pulling her into another hug.

"Look at yourself- handsome, intelligent and caring. Why do you love me? I'm-"

"Half Tamaranian, I know. You're beautiful, Rachel. And I will always love you, no matter how much you hate me."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not human?" Rachel's eyes were hopeful.

"No. It doesn't matter. I just want to be together again."

"Terry?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes baby?"

"I love you too."

Instead of responding, he moved his head towards hers, their lips meeting in a sweet gentle kiss.

"You know, this probably isn't the best thing for an old man to see when he wakes up from a heart attack."

**Hugs to all my loyal fans! I'm so sorry! It's a pretty long chapter and I have finals to study for…Sorry! If you are a fan of _Life or Something Like It_ I hope to update that soon as well…maybe by next Monday.**

**Robbie**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven- Nightwing's Return…Almost

The hospital let Bruce go home a week later. Robin was very happy when he came back.

"Grandpa!" she yelled, presenting him with a picture drawn in crayon.

"Nice to see you, too, Robin."

"Come on Robin. How about we get an ice cream?" Terry took his daughter's hand.

Rachel watched the two, clearly enjoying spending time together.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Daddy."

"He isn't here, you know," Bruce said from behind her.

"I know. I just miss him, is all," Rachel said quietly.

"He would be very proud of you, Rachel."

"Thanks…I've got an article to finish. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Right… I think I've got an idea as to what Corpus is up to…" Bruce began walking towards the Batcave.

Rachel went upstairs, flopping down on her bed. She buried her face in a pillow, thinking about her relationship with Terry. It has been so easy when they were teenagers: Save Gotham, exchange gifts on birthdays and Christmas, hold hands, and kiss. Then they got to college. Rachel remembered the one night they'd spent together…

_Flashback_

_Rachel and Terry were sitting on his bed. Rachel was studying and Terry was…not._

"_Terry, stop kissing my neck," Rachel mumbled. "We're supposed to be studying and I can't concentrate when you do that."_

"_I am studying," he replied. _

"_Last time I checked, Kissing 101 wasn't a class."_

"_I never said it was. I'm studying you."_

"_I'm not a class either."_

"_I'm aware," Terry replied, kissing her neck again._

"_How about we get back to work?" Rachel asked._

"_How about we take a break instead?"_

"_I could use a break," Rachel admitted._

"_Good," Terry said. "Love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

_Terry cradled her in his arms, stroking her silky ebony hair. Suddenly, she moved and kissed him more passionately than she ever had before._

"_Beautiful," he murmured after breaking the kiss._

"_I love you, Terry."_

"_I love you too, Little One."_

_She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled deeper into his arms. _

"_Marry me," Terry said._

"_I can't tell if you're joking or not."_

"_Of course I am. Bruce would never allow it."_

"_This is true," Rachel replied._

_They were quiet for a while._

"_Rach?" Terry asked quietly._

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't know if this is because we're in college now or what, but I've been thinking…" His voice trailed off uncertainly._

"_About what?" Rachel asked gently._

"_Maybe…maybe we shouldn't wait until we get married. Because we can't even get married for at least another five years and with our night jobs, who knows if something will happen to one of us or not? I understand if you're set on waiting, but-"_

_Terry was cut off by Rachel's lips pressed against his. _

"_I agree, Terry. I've been thinking the same thing. I know I'll never love someone else enough to be so intimate. And something could happen, I know it could."_

"_So…it's OK? Because I love you, Rachel. I really do. I want to be with you."_

"_I love you too."_

_And with that, she began taking off his shirt…_

_End Flashback_

Rachel knew she still loved Terry. She always would. And Robin…their baby girl.

"My angel," she murmured. "My angel."

Rachel had no clue as to what to do. Her first responsibility was to Robin. She was Robin's mother, after all. But what about Terry? Rachel loved him and he was Robin's father. Robin needed her daddy. And he was clearly enjoying being a father. Rachel regretted keeping her pregnancy from him. But Gotham was no place for a child, Batman and Firewing or not. There would never be a Firewing again, either. Robin had showed no signs of powers, which Rachel was extremely grateful for. Rachel…Rachel couldn't be a hero again, fearing something would happen to her and no one would take care of Robin.

Rachel punched the pillow in frustration. "I just had to go to Metropolis, didn't I?"

"You had to, Princess," said a voice in her head that sounded just like-

"Daddy?"

"It's me, Rachel. I just want you to know I'm proud of you. And baby Robin is so beautiful."

"Thanks…what do you think of Terry?"

"He's done pretty well by you. And his child. You're a beautiful mother."

"I love you, Daddy. Why did you leave?"

"It was unintentional, believe me. I love you, too. Mom says to say hi."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"You know, baby, talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness."

"This is coming from someone who dresses like a bat," Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Ah, my dear Firewing, you know you think it's sexy."

"Rachel," she corrected. "There will never be another Firewing and you know that."

"But Rach…Gotham needs Firewing."

"Firewing has a baby to take care of," Rachel reminded him.

"And a very beautiful baby," Terry said haughtily.

"True,"

"So…I'm unsure of where we stand. You've been home for three weeks and we've just started moving in the direction of romance again. I've missed you and I don't want to mess up again," Terry said quietly.

"I trust you, Terry. I don't think either of us wants to go through life alone. Again."

Terry collapsed beside her in the bed. "You trust me."

"Yes, Terry. And I want to be together again. We belong together. Besides, Robin needs us."

"Just because Robin needs us isn't good enough. I need to know that you really love me," Terry said seriously.

They looked each other in the eye.

"I do love you, Terry. I love you so much that it hurts to breathe if you're not near me," Rachel said softly.

"I love you, Rachel Grayson."

Rachel rolled over, landing smoothly in Terry's arms.

"So we're starting over?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah."

Terry kissed her gently. "Forever," he promised. "Forever."

"Forever," Rachel agreed.

Robin toddled into the room, clutching her bear.

"Bed time."

"Sure, Princess," Terry said. He untangled Rachel from his muscular arms and scooped Robin up. Terry brought Robin over to Rachel, who took the small sleepy child.

"Princess Robin asks for a nap, which Queen Rachel accepts," Rachel joked, making her daughter giggle.

"Night Mommy. Night Daddy."

And with that, the three fell asleep, content at last.

**Sorry this has taken so long. I had finals…grr…but I'm off of school until January 9th, so I hope to finish this up by then. Happy Holidays!**

**Love,**

**Robbie**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight- Robin's Nightmare

Robin had adapted well to life in Wayne Manor. She had her mother, and for the first time in her two year old life, her daddy. Father and daughter were close, just as Rachel and her own father had been.

Terry liked being a father as well. He took Robin to the park, bought her toys she didn't need, and got her ice cream on a regular basis.

"I don't know how you managed for two and a half years, Rach. Robin is a real handful," he groaned after returning from another outing to the Gotham Zoo.

"I had to," she reminded him gently. "I was alone. Granted, it was my fault I was alone, but I was alone all the same."

"True. I was merely stating that I couldn't have handled it."

"Women are stronger that way," Rachel said smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Terry countered.

"Yeah."

"We'll just have to see abut that."

Terry hugged her with such force that she was knocked backwards onto her bed. Simultaneously, they moved their heads, meeting in a kiss.

"I love you Terry," Rachel whispered breathlessly after they broke apart.

"I love you too, baby."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Robin inquired, walking into Rachel's room. "Can I have a snack?"

The two reluctantly pulled apart.

"How about a grilled cheese and then nap time?" Rachel suggested.

"Kay. Come on Mommy." Robin reached for her mother's hand.

Terry, however, didn't want to let go.

"Rach," he whined.

"Robin's going to take her nap soon," Rachel said, winking.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy d-d-divorced?"

"No sweetheart," Rachel answered.

"Then how come I never meeted Daddy till Grandpa got sick?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Rachel promised. "Let's go see about that sandwich, all right?"

Robin's lunch was hastily prepared and she munched on it happily.

"Nap time," Rachel announced, picking her daughter up.

"Me and Mr. Fluffers is sleepy," Robin said smiling sweetly at her mother.

"Which is why it's nap time."

"Love you Mommy," Robin murmured as Rachel tucked her in.

"Love you too, Robin."

Robin fell asleep instantly, clutching Mr. Fluffers. Rachel remained in Robin's bedroom, remembering a discussion she'd had with Max before she'd gone to Metropolis.

_Flashback_

_Rachel sighed, staring at the ceiling of the dorm she and Max shared. _

"_You still awake?" Max asked groggily._

"_Thinking," Rachel replied._

"_About the baby?"_

"_Yeah. What were Terry and I thinking? We're in college; how am I supposed to handle a baby?"_

"_You make it sound as if Terry won't help with the baby," Max said._

"_I'm leaving before the baby comes," Rachel stated._

"_Leaving school."_

"_Leaving Gotham. I'm going to tell Terry I'm pregnant and then I'm leaving."_

"_That isn't what he would want. That isn't what you want," Max pointed out._

"_It's not about what we want," Rachel snapped. "I'm responsible for this child, Max. He or she is going to be taken care of properly. I know firsthand that Gotham City is no place to raise a child."_

"_But-Terry-Gotham-me," Max spluttered._

"_I'll visit," Rachel promised._

"_Terry'll go crazy without you."_

"_He shouldn't have to leave school to support the baby and I."_

"_It's what he would want. Besides, where will you go?"_

"_Metropolis."_

"_You're crazy."_

"_I'm not crazy."_

"_If you say so. Try to get some sleep, all right?"_

"_Thanks, Max."_

_End Flashback_

She got up, pecked Robin on the cheek and went back to her own room.

Terry was still lying on her bed.

"Robin all tucked in?"

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong, baby? You seem so sad."

"Max. I'd like to see her, you know," Rachel replied.

"She's still at school. I see her sometimes, but she's made it clear she won't talk to me."

"Loyal to whoever she agrees with until the end, isn't she?"

"I didn't mean to kiss Dana, you know."

"I know."

"You should go call Max. Tell her you came home and would like to have lunch or something," Terry suggested.

"I will then. I think I'll bring Robin along. Max would love to see her."

Rachel began dialing Max's phone number, but was interrupted by a scream.

"Robin," Rachel said, dropping her phone.

Robin's parents rushed into their daughter's room. Robin was screaming loudly, but was still asleep.

Rachel shook her daughter awake. "It's OK, Robin. Mommy's here."

She held her daughter to her chest, rocking her gently.

Terry joined them, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

After several minutes Robin was silenced.

"What happened, Princess?" Terry asked gently.

"No Mommy or Daddy. No one take care of me. Bad man hurted me," Robin whimpered.

"It was a bad dream. That's all. We love you, Robin. And someone will always take care of you if something happens to us."

"Do you remember the man's name, sweetheart?"

"Corpus," Robin said in a terrified whisper.

Terry's worst fears were confirmed. "I won't let him hurt you," he promised, his heart hammering somewhere in the vicinity of his Adam's apple.

"Daddy is Battaman. Battaman keep Gotham safe, keep me safe too," Robin said trustingly.

"Exactly. I promise you, Robin, Daddy will keep you safe."

"And Mommy will help."

"No more nightmares, please. I wanna go sleep."

Rachel gently forced Robin back into the pillows and drew the quilt up to her chin.

"We love you, Robin. We'll be right here if you need us," Rachel said. "I love you, angel."

"Love you, too, Mommy. Love you Daddy."

"Good night, Princess."

The adults stayed until Robin was fast asleep. Creeping out quietly, they returned to the ground floor and entered the Batcave.

Terry sat down in front of the massive computer, only to begin looking over the document that contained all clues he and Bruce had gathered about Corpus. He began typing furiously.

Rachel wandered the cave wistfully, looking over the various costumes neatly housed in display cases. It made her very proud seeing her own suit next to her father's.

"I got it!" Terry yelled triumphantly.

"What?" Rachel inquired, drifting over to where Terry sat.

"What Corpus is up to."

"Let's hear it."

"He wants…our Robin."

**#Ducks from vicious blows# Sorry for taking so long…I was focusing on my Narnia fic. Sorry. Really. I will have the next chapter up much more quickly.**

**Love **

**Queenie**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine-Gone

"Our Robin?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

Terry nodded. "It all adds up."

"Let me see."

"Look. He's been robbing toy stores-specifically little girl toys. He's also robbed a costume store-probably not because it's Halloween either. Jewelry, expensive clothing…he wants our child," Terry said quietly.

"What does he want with Robin?"

"I don't know but it all adds up. I think he's planning to kidnap her…maybe to force me to surrender."

"Terry…our child. We promised her we'd protect her," Rachel said fearfully. "She's two and half; she's never done anything to anyone."

"I know," he replied. "I'm not going to let her get hurt."

"Maybe I should go back to Metropolis," Rachel said quietly. "Robin will be safe there."

"NO!" Terry said forcefully. "I won't lose you again."

"Robin is counting on us, Terry. She needs her Mommy and Daddy to protect her."

"It doesn't matter if you go to Metropolis. Corpus will find you."

"Then stop him before he hurts our Robin."

"I won't let anything happen to you or our child," Terry replied. "I need your help though, Rachel."

"I…can't," Rachel replied.

"She'll be OK. Please, Rach, the city and Robin need Firewing," Terry pleaded.

"I can't. I already told you," Rachel snapped.

"Why? Why, baby?"

"I don't have my powers."

"You're just out of practice. I'll help you."

"No, Terry…I don't have my powers. They're gone."

"Gone," Terry repeated.

"They're controlled by emotion. I have to be happy to fly, and really angry to use starbolts," Rachel explained. "After we broke up, I just couldn't fly anymore. I still can't."

"Baby," Terry said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know."

Terry stood and held her tightly. "I love you, and I'm sorry you don't have your powers anymore."

"I'm no use to you."

"I don't care if you can fly and release green alien energy in large doses. I never have. I love you, Rachel, I promise you that."

"I wish I could help fight Corpus," she mumbled.

"He won't get his filthy hands on our child," he said. "I'll make sure of it."

…Meanwhile…

Robin had woken from her nap. Toddling into the room next to her own, she saw that her parents weren't there.

'Grandpa sleepin'. Mommy say no bother him when sleepin'. Me go explorin',' she thought.

Slowly, the toddler descended the marble steps to the ground floor. Robin looked through a library, Bruce's office and a den.

'This borin'. I go outside.'

This child wandered into the entrance hall. Standing on her tiptoes, Robin turned the handle and went outside.

"Ooh," she said excitedly.

The land surrounding Wayne Manor was beautifully maintained. Robin wandered through a rose garden ("Bad thorns," she scolded) and then attempted to climb a tree. After giving up on conquering the tree, she wandered down the path that led to the gates of Wayne Manor. They were open, which was unusual. Standing just beyond them was a man. Forgetting her mother's warnings about never talking to strangers, Robin approached.

"Hi. My name Robin," she squeaked.

"My name is Mr. Fluffers."

"That my bear name!" Robin exclaimed.

"Lovely. You're a pretty girl, Robin. Where are your mommy and daddy?"

"They gone. Me all alone."

"If they loved you, they wouldn't have left you," Mr. Fluffers said cruelly.

"Mommy and Daddy do love me," Robin said, scowling.

"Do they? Then why are you here…alone?"

"M-May-Maybe they don't," Robin said slowly. She began to cry.

"Your Daddy calls you Princess, doesn't he?" Mr. Fluffers asked smoothly.

"Y-Yes. I am Daddy's Princess."

"You'll be treated like the princess you are…if you come with me. _I_ love you, Robin. I'll never leave you alone."

"OK."

He took her hand and led her away from the mansion.

…Half an hour later…

"Robin?" Rachel called.

"Any luck?" Terry inquired as he drew level with her.

Rachel shook her head.

"We'll find her; don't worry."

The two searched the first floor, reaching the front hall.

"Terry," Rachel gasped. "The door is open."

"Why did she have to be born with some need to explore?"

Scared for their daughter, the adults raced outside.

After searching for several minutes, they collapsed under the tree Robin had been trying to climb forty-five minutes earlier.

"Our child," Rachel sobbed into Terry's shoulder.

"I know," he replied. "We'll find her, I promise."

He gathered her gently in his arms and brought her inside.

"I'm going to look for her around the city. You search the house again," Terry said firmly.

"Fine. I'll go get Bruce."

Terry raced off to the cave, leaving Rachel to search for her daughter.

…With Robin and Mr. Fluffers…

"See Princess Robin? I love you," Mr. Fluffers said, leading her into a large room. It was painted lavender, housing various toys, huge stuffed animals and toy chests overflowing with dress-up clothes. In a corner of the room was a huge bed complete with canopy.

"All for me?" she asked in wonder.

"Yes Princess Robin. It's all for you. All I ask in return is that you be my Princess forever."

"Kay, Mr. Fluffers. Mommy and Daddy don't love me anyway."

"That's my girl. Why don't you play while I make a phone call?" he suggested.

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Mommy always plays with me."

"I will," he promised. "I'll be right back."

Putting on the mask that made him Corpus, 'Mr. Fluffers' sat down in front of his computer monitor. He entered a code and connected to Terry's tiny computer screen in the Batmobile.

"Hello, Batman" he said calmly.

"Corpus," Terry growled. "Can we reschedule this?"

"Looking for someone? Perhaps Robin McGinnis?"

"Where is she?" Terry demanded.

"With me. She came willingly. You should see her; Princess is happy as a clam."

"Willingly?"

"Oh, yes. All I had to do was tell her that Mommy and Daddy don't love her. But never mind that. I'll send our coordinates. We'll have a nice little chat and then a fight for your daughter. Oh…and have a nice day."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten-Corpus

"Terry! Have you found her?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"Corpus has her," Terry spat.

"What?"

"He has Robin," Terry repeated. "He said she came willingly."

"No," Rachel said in disbelief. "She's just lost. Corpus _can't _have our child."

"But he does," Terry said sadly.

"Where are you?"

"Corner of G Street and Seventh Avenue."

"I'll be right there," Rachel promised.

"No, baby. You don't have any powers, remember?"

"I have a feeling they're going to be back," she replied.

"Fine," Terry said. "Be here soon."

"Will do."

Rachel got to the Batcave as fast as she could. Not knowing where Bruce kept the display case keys, she punched through the glass.

"Ow," she muttered as she pulled her hand out. Her knuckles were bleeding but she could care less. Her only concern was for her daughter.

She quickly changed into her uniform. Standing in the middle of the Batcave, she pictured herself, Terry, and Robin together again: as a family.

Slowly, Rachel rose a few inches off the ground…higher…she _could _fly after all. She eagerly set off to meet Terry.

"Firewing returns," he said as she caught up with him.

"We have a little bird to rescue," Rachel said.

She got into the car and Terry sped off to the coordinates Terry had sent.

…With Robin…

The toddler was now wearing a light blue princess dress, complete with matching tiara and scepter. Robin was dancing around the bedroom, singing a song she'd made up.

'Mr. Fluffers' was watching her intently, occasionally jotting down notes.

Terry and Rachel made a loud entrance on the ground floor.

"Who dat?" Robin asked fearfully.

"Friends," Mr. Fluffers said quickly. "Stay here, Princess."

He got up, crossed the room to the door and left, turning a key in the lock.

Robin sat down on her bed and began to cry. "I wanna go home."

…With our Villain and Heroes…

"I see you do love your daughter after all. Too bad I've convinced her otherwise," Corpus sneered.

"Where is she?" Terry demanded.

"Safe and perfectly happy…just as my princess should be."

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel queried.

"Ah the mother returns as Wingfire to save her baby. How touching," Corpus mocked.

"It's Firewing," she spat. "Give me my daughter back or I'll make you."

"Is that a threat?"

"You bet your life it is," Rachel replied.

"Don't you want to know why, Rachel and Terry? I believe it was asked by our dear feathered friend," Corpus said calmly.

"Start talking," Terry growled, steeping closer.

"Temper, Mr. McGinnis."

"How do you know who we are?" Rachel inquired.

"I know everything, Miss Grayson."

"I suggest you just tell me why you took my daughter and how you know who we are," Terry seethed.

"Shall we start at the beginning? You are still familiar with the Jokerz, yes?"

"How could we forget?" Terry asked dryly.

"They took their orders from me. They were to bring you to me, Terry. Then you came along, Rachel, therefore destroying any chances of the imbeciles I'd hired capturing Terry. Judging from the way Firewing was always in Batman's arms on the news, I deduced you were close.

"It became an obsession, discovering who you were. I wanted to tear you apart mentally; make you tick. I myself followed you home one evening to Wayne Manor. Once I realized your destination, I did a bit of research. Who would be going to visit Bruce Wayne in the middle of the night? Only Ms. Rachel Grayson, his granddaughter, and Mr. Terry McGinnis, his personal assistant.

"Upon discovering your identities, I watched the two of you closely. You were romantically involved, that was clear. Then you made your fatal mistake with Miss Tan, Terry, causing Rachel to go to Kansas. A contact of mine kept tabs on Rachel and informed me six months later that she'd had a baby. Then I had you."

"You couldn't know I'd be back," Rachel pointed out.

"Robin would be curious about her father sooner or later," Corpus said simply. "You would have been back eventually."

"But how did you know Robin wouldn't find us when we tried to figure out clues?"

"I sent her the nightmare, knowing you'd try to unravel the mystery. She'd never find the Batcave."

"But she did," Terry said slowly. "The first time I met her was in the cave."

"Do you expect a two year old to remember the way, much less to think that's where her beloved Mommy and Daddy were?"

"You couldn't know Bruce's front door would be unlocked," Rachel said quietly.

"I unlocked it. Telekinesis is a useful talent."

"You have telekinesis?"

"I have powers that you couldn't dream about, Terry," Corpus replied scathingly. "Mind powers: Sending nightmares to my enemies, omens, telekinesis, and telepathy."

"So you're just another take over the world third class villain?"

"I am anything but third class. I do wish to take over the world, make it a place of my domain. Those with sharp minds will be trained in my own powers and those who are weak will be our slaves. And I have to start with ridding Gotham of you two. Now we will fight. Winner lives and claims your daughter. She has an extraordinary mind, you know."

"Winner lives…loser dies?" Terry and Rachel asked in unison.

"Precisely," Corpus said. "No powers, Miss Grayson."

He moved towards her, cupping her face in his hand. She brushed it away.

"Very well."

He struck, kicking Terry in his stomach. Rachel quickly punched him and Corpus turned away from Terry. Villain and heroine fought fiercely. It took all of her self-control not to hit him with her eyebeams.

Corpus had no chance against the enraged parents. Before long, Terry had Corpus's arms pinned behind his back, Rachel kicking him repeatedly. He slumped down, unconscious.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so."

For good measure, Rachel kicked his face again.

"That should do it," Terry said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Let's bring Robin home."

Rachel nodded. "Let's tie him up."

After securing the prisoner, the two removed their masks and ventured upstairs via a corner staircase.

The floor they ascended to was completely different from the warehouse-like ground floor.

"Where-"

"Shh," Rachel hissed. "I hear crying."

Indeed, Robin sobs had increased loudly. Rachel moved towards the noise, stopping in front of a door marked "Princess."

"Robin?"

Robin's tears subsided. "Mommy?

"Stand as far away from the door as you can," Terry instructed. He steadied himself, and then kicked it down.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Robin cried happily. Terry swept up his daughter in one fluid motion and the three shared a group hug.

"What has Mommy told you about strangers?" Rachel demanded after a moment.

"H-He said you didn't love me," Robin whimpered.

"Of course we love you. You're our baby girl."

"I know. But you not der and I scared…"

"It's OK. We're gonna take you home."

Rachel brought a now sleeping Robin back to Bruce's while Terry waited for the police.

After Robin was tucked in, Rachel gathered their things and the…suitcases.

**Please Review!**

**Love**

**Queenie**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11-Metropolis

"Say bye to Daddy," Rachel told Robin. Terry was getting ready to leave for work.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye Robin." He kneeled to kiss and hug her. Terry then turned to Rachel and did the same.

"I'll see you later."

She nodded. "Later."

Terry left after hugging Robin one more time.

Robin went off to play. Rachel put the finishing touches on her article and made sure she hadn't forgotten to pack anything.

Robin had fallen asleep when Rachel checked on her. Rachel carried the sleeping child to her car and buckled her into the car seat. She reentered the mansion to find Bruce.

"I'm gonna go home now. Take care of yourself, Bruce."

"Rachel-" he began.

"I have my reasons," she said firmly. "Bye."

"He's going to come looking for you, you know."

"I know. Give him this." Rachel handed Bruce a scrap of paper.

"I know you've been told this, but your father would be proud of you. Your mother, too."

"Thanks."

She turned and left the manor.

Two days later, Rachel was watching the news. Robin had gone to Rachel's friend Katrina's apartment for the weekend.

Frustrated that no one was reporting Corpus's capture, Rachel turned off the TV.

It was raining heavily. Rachel thought her position cozy: curled up with a warm blanketand listening to the downpour.

'I think I'll take a nap,' she thought.

Rachel was just drifting off to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming," she called grumpily.

It would either be Katrina, her other friend Amy, or Terry. They were the only ones who knew the pin number for her apartment. (A/N If you know the pin number, you can get in the apartment.)

Rachel gasped as she opened the door. Standing outside was Terry.

He was soaked to the bone and shivering. He looked as if he hadn't slept since the last night Rachel had been in Gotham, three nights before. Worst of all was Terry's expression. He wore a look of desperation and hope that mixed into something Rachel pitied, like a lost puppy.

"Terry," Rachel said softly. "Get in here; you'll get sick and freeze to death," she added more sharply.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Rachel bustled off to get him a towel.

"Here," she said, thrusting it into his hands. "Let's see if I can find you something to wear."

Terry looked around the rom. The apartment was very spacious, and had a good solid feeling of home.

The living room was decorated in blue. The couches, throw pillows, armchairs, and rug were all blue. In front of the biggest couch was a 36'' TV.

Most of the kitchen, he noted, was decorated in red. At least the refrigerator and towels he could see were.

Off of the living room were three rooms. They were Rachel's room, Robin's room, and Robin's bathroom.

Rachel came out of her room holding a long black terry cloth robe.

"It's all that will fit," she said apologetically.

"It's fine," Terry replied. "I'll go change."

Rachel pointed out the bathroom and he left.

She flopped down on her couch, hugging a couch pillow to her chest.

'Why wasn't I expecting this?' she asked herself.

He came back a moment late, looking considerably drier. Rachel's robe fell a little past his knees and Rachel gad a hard time trying not to blush.

"Where's Robin?"

"At Katrina's. She and Amy watch her, sometimes, when I need a weekend to myself," Rachel answered.

"Oh," Terry said mildly. "It's a nice apartment. Mine isn't this cozy."

"I do what I can," Rachel replied. "Karen has my mom's store and she sends me a quarter of the shop's profits every month. I don't want her to, it's her store now, but she does and I appreciate it."

"It's really kind of her," Terry said. "And then there's the Daily Planet in sight, too," he added, looking out the window.

"Yeah," Rachel said fondly. "It is."

A period of silence fell over the two, magnified by the rain.

"Why did you leave me again?" Terry asked finally.

"I had to," Rachel answered, begging him with her eyes not to make it harder than it already was. "We promised Robin we wouldn't let anyone hurt her and someone almost did. She was kidnapped. We promised our baby. It's safer here."

"But I need you," Terry said quietly.

"I need you too."

"Then why did you leave again?"

"I'm only trying to do what's best for us."

"What's best for us is being together," Terry said firmly. "Please, baby, what did I do this time?"

"It wasn't you, Terry. It was just the idea of that…klorbag taking Robin."

"Klorbag?" Terry asked, eyes widening.

"It's Tamaranian," Rachel said shortly. "Look, Robin was unexpected but I love her dearly and I intend on raising her properly and safely."

"She'll be OK. You know I'd never let anyone hurt my girls," he said gently.

"But something almost did," Rachel said fearfully. "Our child was kidnapped because of who her parents are. What if we lost her, Terry? What would we do then?" She started sobbing.

Terry tenderly drew her into his arms. "Shh, baby. I'm here now. Shh."

"I just don't know what to do anymore," she admitted. "I love you, and I always will. But if something happened to Robin I'd never forgive myself. And Gotham-"

"Crime percentages have decreased rapidly. Robin will be OK growing up in Gotham. I'll make sure of it."

"I want what's best for her."

"I know. But what about what's best for you?"

"The Daily Planet and Robin are my life," Rachel said quietly.

"I see…"

"I love you," she continued uncertainly.

"Then come home…and marry me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12-Marry You?

"Marry you," Rachel repeated.

Terry stood. "Sorry. It just came out. I'll go," he said hastily.

"No, don't leave," Rachel replied, standing as well. "It's just…I don't know what to say," she admitted, blushing slightly.

"You could say yes," he pointed out.

"I…could," she said thoughtfully. "Robin does need us."

"This isn't about Robin! This is about you and me. I love you Rachel. Now you have to decide if you love me too," Terry said firmly.

Rachel bit her lip and then flung her arms around his neck. "I will marry you," she whispered.

A huge grin split Terry's face in two as he picked her up, swung her around, and kissed her deeply.

"Good," he responded breathlessly after ending the kiss. Releasing her, he dug a hand through his jacket, which was sitting on the couch, and came back with a black box.

He opened it, revealing a diamond engagement ring. Terry slipped it on her finger, smiling.

"I love you, Mr. McGinnis."

"I love you more, Mrs. McGinnis."

Terry picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom.

…The Next Morning…

Rachel woke up, enveloped in Terry's arms. They were really getting married and she could hardly believe it. Flying would never be a problem again.

She lay there for what could have been hours, merely listening to the steady rain pattering on the window and Terry's heartbeat.

There was a knock at the door. Hoping it wasn't Katrina with Robin, Rachel tugged on a pair of pajama pants and an old T-shirt.

It was Amy.

"Hi!" Amy squealed, stepping inside and shaking her mane of thick blond hair. "How was Gotham?"

"Fine," Rachel answered, using every ounce of self control she had not to blush.

"What a storm we're having, huh?" Amy asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Yeah. It's nice, though," Rachel responded, sitting on an armchair.

"Katrina has the baby?"

"Yep. I had unpacking to do and Robin always needs attention…you know my Robin."

"Do I," Amy agreed. "I feel like baking."

"I have cookie dough and brownie mix," Rachel said from her kitchen. "What do you want to make?"

The two looked at each other, Rachel's green eyes meeting Amy's blue ones and said in unison, "Both."

Amy laughed. "Let me get a hair scrunchie."

"I'll get them," Rachel aid quickly.

"It's OK. I know where you keep them. Do you need one too?"

"I'll get them," Rachel repeated.

"Rach, chill. It's schway. I'll get them."

Before Rachel could respond, her blond friend walked into Rachel's bedroom.

A second later, she came back holding two hair ties and wearing a shocked expression.

"Did you know there's a gorgeous man in your bed?" Amy inquired.

"I told you to let me get the scrunchies," Rachel replied.

"So he's either a) your ex-boyfriend and Robin's father or b) some poor guy whose car broke down and asked to use your phone. While waiting for a help, you fell in love with him because of his charm."

"He's Robin's daddy."

"She'll be quite the heartbreaker, won't she?" Amy asked, looking first at Rachel and then back at Terry, who was still asleep, amazingly.

Rachel nodded. "My parents' friends used to say that about me," she remarked sadly.

"You're beautiful," Amy said firmly. "Let's get to those brownies."

An hour later, the cookies and brownies had been finished and were done to perfection. The scent of baking woke Terry.

He drifted into the kitchen, still sleepy and still wearing Rachel's robe.

"Good morning, sweetheart. And whoever you are," he added, gesturing to Amy.

"Amy this is Terry. Vice versa," Rachel added, pulling off her oven mitt and hugging him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hi," Amy said. "So you're the baby's Daddy, huh?" She looked at him critically. "She has your eyes."

"Yeah, she does," Terry replied. "Sorry?"

"It's a good thing. I suppose the two of you are together," she said.

"We're engaged," Rachel announced, showing the ring to Amy.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Rachel said, smiling.

"You'll be moving to Gotham permanently, I suspect," Amy realized sadly.

"I'll visit, I promise."

"OK," Amy said grudgingly.

Neither Terry nor Rachel responded; they were busy kissing.

"Hello…you two here or what?"

"Sorry," Rachel whispered, still looking at Terry.

"I'm going," Amy said, gathering her jacket and a few brownies. "Bye."

"Bye," Terry and Rachel said in unison.

Amy rolled her eyes, took one look back at the entwined heroes, and left.

"I love you."

"I love you more," Rachel insisted. "Should we start planning?"

"Yeah. We have a lot of arrangements to make. How about October?"

"October," Rachel repeated. "That gives us four months to buy a house, get all our stuff packed, get flowers and tuxes…can we handle it?"

"Course we can. And we don't need a house right away. Bruce will let us stay with him for awhile, you know he will."

"But…"

"We'll have a home of our own, I promise. Just not right away."

"I know. I can't wait till we're married," she squealed, burrowing into his arms.

"I can't either," he replied, kissing her.

"Love you…"

**Soo tired…just to let y'all know, there will only be one chappie after this…**

**I love you all,**

**Queenie**


	14. Chapter 14

"Rachel," Terry hissed.

Rachel rolled over on to her side, mumbling about ducks. Terry laughed quietly before resuming his attempt to wake his wife of four years.

"Come on, Rach," he wheedled, nuzzling her with his nose.

"S'Saturday," she whispered, still turned away.

"Fine, if that's really how you want it," Terry replied. He turned onto his side as well, wrapping his arm around her waist.

When Rachel didn't acknowledge him, Terry's hand found the bottom of her T-shirt. He lifted it, very slowly. He lightly brushed his index finger against her bare skin, tickling her. Rachel giggled and brushed his hand away.

Terry shrugged, knowing fully well she couldn't see him. He merely moved his arm, tucking it neatly below her breasts.

"Terry," Rachel grumbled.

"Yes, baby?"

"It's Saturday. I'm sleeping. Leave me alone."

"But the kids aren't awake yet…we could have breakfast. Alone."

"Alone," Rachel repeated dreamily. "That would be nice. But it's their cartoon morning."

"It's only five thirty," Terry replied smugly. "That gives us plenty of time."

"True. But I really want to sleep, OK? Do you know how much energy it takes running around after two year old twin boys?"

"I imagine a lot. But I'm hungry," he whined.

"Go get some cereal," Rachel ordered.

"But I don't want cereal," Terry protested. "I want a romantic breakfast with my wife."

"Fine. I'm up, I'm up."

They were just getting out of their enormous bed when-

"Mommy! Daddy!" Robin, who was now seven, cried excitedly. She ran into her parents' bedroom, closely followed by her baby brothers, Bruce and Terrance.

Rachel's face brightened despite being knocked onto her bed by her kids. They meant the world to her.

"Good morning to you, too," Terry grumbled. His plans were now ruined, but he loved his kids dearly.

"Can we go to the park later?" Robin asked, hopefulness shining in her gray eyes.

"I don't see why not," he answered. "We'll get a burger for lunch and everything."

"We go too?" Baby Bruce asked, tugging at his father's sleeve.

"We'll all go," Rachel said, glad to have a plan. Those three were such a handful when they were bored.

"Sounds like a plan," Terry agreed.

"And right now Daddy is going to make you all a big breakfast while Mommy gets some sleep," Rachel said sweetly, grinning at Terry.

"Mom. He burned cereal the last time you asked him to make breakfast."

"Oh yeah. OK. I'm up. Who wants French toast?"

"Me!" Baby Terrance piped up.

"No me!" Baby Bruce said, scowling at his twin.

"Mama will make breakfast for everyone," Robin said quickly, tickling Terrance to make him smile.

"Kay," the twins agreed.

"The twins are going to start fighting…again," Robin informed her parents. "Do you need help getting breakfast started, Mom?"

"No thanks, baby girl. Go put on a movie for them."

"OK, Mom. Come on, Bruce, Terrance."

She took each brother by the hand and led them slowly downstairs.

"We have good kids, Mrs. McGinnis," Terry said quietly.

"Yeah we do," Rachel agreed softly. "It was supposed to be this way, Terry. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, baby. Come on, we've got a long day ahead of us…"

Laughing, he swung her up into his arms and brought her downstairs...

**And it ends…my very first series, completely done! Wah…**

**Love you all,**

**Mel/Queenie/Robbie/Whatever my name is…**


End file.
